His Flower
by Shhyoudontknowme
Summary: James Potter. Of all the people to be Head Boy it was Him? Lily is pissed, but she can't help but notice all the amazing things about him... Follow a story of how Lily and James fell in love as the two Heads of Hogwarts. - the fun times, sad times, and all out embarrassing times - James might finally get His Flower. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Lily:**

It was official. I, Lily Evens, was Head Girl. Personally, I couldn't believe it. I was ecstatic, along with my mother and father. The only person who wasn't over the moon was my older sister Petunia. But, with a name like that, I think my parents destined her to be a pain in the butt. _Petunia_. You could hear the whine of her voice in her own name.

My head girl badge was heavy on my chest as I walked through the train to head to the area where prefects met. My heart was hammering in anticipation of discovering who Head Boy was. Secretly crossing my fingers, I hoped it was someone who I knew well enough to live with. As Head Girl and Boy we were given living quarters together, and, roomer has it, they're the nicest rooms in Hogwarts.

The trolley full of candy was in my way and a young woman with glistening brown and gold hair smiled at me, "Anything from the trolley, dear?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs." The woman handed it to me with a dimpled smile and continued to push the cart.

I loved those chocolate frogs; they were probably my favorite candy. I continued to walk, finally reaching my destination when I recognized the sound of some of the old Prefect's voices. I turned the corner and smiled at the familiar faces. Lupine, one of my favorite Gryffindor Boys ran up to me, "Lily!" He hugged me tightly and I responded with equal enthusiasm.

Pulling a way I smiled widely, "Who's Head Boy? Is it you!?" I asked excitedly.

Lupine looked nervous and shook his head. I saw his eyes flitter to something behind me and I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms surround me from behind. A chin rested on top of my head causing my entire body to stiffen and my heart to thunder unwillingly as I caught sent of a familiar smell. Potter.

"Miss me, Flower?" James Potter said from behind me, a large hand stroking my arm making me want to shiver. I quickly whipped around glaring at him.

"YOU'RE Head Boy!?" I asked incredulous, "This has to be a joke. A sick, sick joke." The hansom boy that seemed to get taller and taller every time I saw him shook his head slowly.

"No joke, Beautiful, we're going to be living together for the rest of the year." He leaned in closer is breath brushing against my cheek, "I'd just confess your love for me now, make it faster for the two of us."

**James:**

I looked down at the gorgeous redheaded girl who now, after a summer of continuous growing, only reached right below my shoulder. I couldn't help but love how tiny she was compared to me. When I saw her from behind, I couldn't help it. She was just too adorable and perfect for me to pass up the opportunity of touching her. So that's exactly what I did.

When I found out she was Head Girl I thought the whole world had finally been set right. Finally, after seven years of following her around like a sick puppy with no reaction, I'd get to spend time with her. This was the year I'd finally get Lily Evens to fall madly, deeply, and passionately in love with me. Just looking at her expressive green eyes as she turned around in shock after I touched her arm made my chest tighten. After all these years, every time I saw that little red girl, my body felt this urge to hug, kiss and touch her. I was deeply in love with her. So badly it hurt at times when she would get angry with me.

"It's not a joke." I told her, smiling widely, "We're the Heads this year, Flower."

She glared at me and my smile grew, "If you think I'm going to let you slack off this year as Head Boy and do all of your work, you have another think coming." Lily said poking me in the chest with a finger so tiny; three of them would make up one of mine.

I smiled a grabbed her hand, "Now, Petal, that's no way to treat your roomie."

Her eye twitched in annoyance as she tried to pull her hand away from mine, that's when I noticed there was something occupying her other hand.

Chocolate Frogs. My favorite.

"Aw, Lils, you shouldn't have." I said grabbing one of the packages and unwrapping it quickly as she tried to reach for it.

"James Potter, give me that chocolate back RIGHT NOW! That isn't for you." She complained trying to reach for it but I held it out of her reach in a way that she huffed impatiently and fell back into a seat in the train. "You annoying git." Lily mumbled crossing her arms in an expression that was childlike but adorable. Turning to her I said, with my mouth half full of her chocolate frog, "Don't worry, I'll pay you back later."

She glared at me with a passion and then huffed again, blowing a piece of hair out of her face only for it to fall back over her eyes. My hands itched to push it back for her. "Whatever, Potter, lets just get our Head duties done for today." She looked at the door and blinked, "Where did Lupine go?"

**Lily:**

I had been so wrapped up in Potter and his bright hazel eyes and messy hair that I didn't even notice my friend's absence. I immediately felt guilty but the feeling passed when I remembered how much Lupine despised conflict, especially when Potter and I were fighting.

Potter sat across from me, his legs long enough to be close to nocking my knees. I tried to focus on the task at hand, making sure the prefects fell in line with the schedule of night patrol. Night Patrol was one of my favorite things to do, but we had to make a long list of who did what when. And, of course, this list had to be fair so no house would complain that we were being biased or whatever.

Surprisingly though, Potter and I were able to get through half of the list productively. There was no fighting as we worked and I was most surprised to see that he was capable of actually being serious. At times I would have to force my gaze away from his arms as they flexed when he wrote on the paper. Or when he'd run his hand through his hair when he was thinking. Or the annoyingly adorable face he's make while writing.

I shook my head. _What the hell, Lily. _This is James Potter. The boy who has been driving you mad since first year. Sure he's attractive but he's arrogant too and doesn't like you at all.

Sure I had been told that "the James Potter" was wildly in love with me but I blew all those roomers off because, even if they were true, he probably only had any sort of feelings for me in response to me being the only girl in all of Hogwarts not to fall all over his every word. The older girls, the younger girls, and even some of the staff and boys, have all admitted to having more than a few dreams about James Potter. The only dreams he was featured in for me was when I had the amazing dream of being able to strangle him. No joke, those were the dreams that I groaned when I had to wake up to.

Observing him now, I could see that every muscle in his neck was defined and strong. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to wrap her arms around that neck of his. Maybe even his hair that looked tangley but was said to be softer than silk.

Potter's eyes met mine as he looked up. A smirk appeared at his lips, making a scowl appear on my own, "Flower, are you checking me out?"

I stood up quickly, "I would never!" I said defiantly, trying to place disgust in my words. But just as I thought I might of convinced him, the train chose that exact moment to go over some kind of bump. I tumbled on Potter's chest, his spread legs surrounding his arms me as they quickly shot out to grab me, preventing me from hitting anything other than his robe covered chest. I could feel his muscle and his arms flex around me, just as they did while he was writing.

Potter chuckled, as my own cheeks flamed brighter than my hair, "Why, Flower, I didn't know you liked me _that_ much."

**James:**

I couldn't believe I had Lily wrapped in my arms, sure it was an accident, but still, I couldn't help but feel like this was a moment that I'd never forget. Lily tried to pull away but I held her closer, "Potter," She said, her voice strained in anger, "I'll have you know I'm not the least bit comfortable right now."

Scooping up her legs, I placed her across my lap. Even sitting on my legs, her head was leveled with my nose. Pulling her closer into the embrace I mumbled into her fiery curls, "Better?"

I could practically feel her glare. "LET. ME. GO!" She said harshly.

Not wanting her to be mad at me, I released her from my hold. I saw the bright blush on her face and couldn't stop the hope from rising that she just might have the same reaction to my touch as I do to hers.

She glared at me so harshly I was surprised I didn't burn alive right then and there, "If that _ever_ happens again, I personally promise you that I will punch you so hard, every Quidditch injury in the world wont be able to compare." She marched away then but I couldn't help but have a smile creep up my lips. I could still feel her in my arms; a feeling I doubted would go away for quite sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily:**

I was exhausted. Not only did I spend almost all of the night trying to help the clueless, yet adorable, first years, I was also trying to avoid Potter. And since as Head Boy and Girl we were 'technically' obligated to sit across from each other during meals…well, lets just say the 'avoiding' part was somewhat unavoidable. James continued to smile at me across the table occasionally mentioning that, if I ever got cold at night, he'd happily be wiling to warm me up.

My (so-called) friends thought it was a FANTASTIC idea, "C'mon Lils, look how cute James has gotten! I'm so jealous that you and him are going to be spending all this time together." Alice said wistfully. Meg nodded eagerly, "Look at him, Lil, do you see those eyes. Ugh my God those eyes are totally drool worthy."

Thankfully, they used the small amount of decency that they did have to only whisper it to me, instead of the usual oh-hey-lets-shout-all-of-Lily's-secrets-loudly-across-the-common-room-wont-that-be-fun kind of talking. I quickly looked at Potter from the corner of my eye and one again had to agree with them. But, my mind quickly moved to the train incident and what it felt like to have is arms wrapped totally around me. My cheeks reddened at the thought at I turned back to my friends shaking my head with strong determination, "Never in a billion years."

Meg and Alice looked at me like I was breaking some kind of law, but just then, Dumbledore totally saved my skin and announced the sorting that was about to happen. I smiled at the two girls that were waaayy too invested in my love life (or lack there of) and directed my attention to all the small little first years that were shaking of nerves as they sat under the sketchy talking hat – _I'm sorry but that thing smells and is kinda the base of the majority of my night mares, not going to lie_.

I felt a kick under the table coming from the direction that Potter was sitting, deciding that I'd be the bigger person, I ignored his childish way to get my attention.

Until he freaking kicked me again.

I turned to him with a glare that should have killed him, but instead only caused him to smile. _God I hate him sometimes_. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth. The look Potter gave me made me instantly know that he was about to insult me. I could feel it, right then and there. "I think that first year was taller than you, little Petal."

Ooo he was the devil all right. I kicked him back and glared even more, "I'll have you know I am well past 5"0 and I'd much rather be short than have my head stuck up in the clouds like yours."

I turned around and faced back to the kids, dreading the upcoming events of spending a night right next to the monster that was giving me a chocolate-frog stealing grin at that very moment.

**James:**

I was talking to a first year that was nervous about his first night alone without his parents. His pajamas were a matching set, blue and white striped, very similar to the ones that I use to wear when I was his age. He was Gryffindor and, of course, I had congratulated all of the little guys who got to wear out proud colors, but the Prefects asked if I could help out getting them to calm down, and apparently this one was having some trouble.

"What's your name?" I asked him, squatting down next to him as he sad on a couch, very determined not to leave until someone for him his parents, which, _surprisingly_, wasn't an option. "Henry." He mumbled faintly and I smiled at him brightly, "Well, Henry, you know what I think you should do? I think you should go upstairs right now to your bedroom because I bet you anything that there are some fun things going on upstairs without you and, who knows, your new best friend might be up their too. And if you don't leave right now, then you might not be able to become friends with him, and then how left out will you feel?"

The little boy looked at me shocked, as if the thought had never occurred to him and quickly said good night, rushing up the stairs to the sound of little boy laughter.

I stood up and smiled at the little retreating kid. Turning around, I saw Lily crossing her arms and smiling at me in a way that made my hear lurch. If I had known that talking to a little kid gave me that kind of reaction from my Flower, I would have adopted an orphanage a long time ago.

She shook her head as if she just realized she was talking to me, "That was really nice of you." She said in a way that I could hear the softness in her voice, "Well, I wanted to go to bed, but I decided not telling you the password might not be very 'Head Girl' of me, so I came to find you."

I smiled widely at her and walked over only to throw and arm across her shoulders, "Okay, Roomie, lead the way." I said, winking at her. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

We walked up a couple of stairs until we reached a large painting of a gorgeous girl on a horse. Of course, the girl wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lily, but she came somewhat close. "What do you want the password to be?" Lily asked, turning to me.

I shrugged, "How about James Potter Is The Hottest Ever And Lily Evans Is Totally In Love With Him?" I asked casually.

Lily acted as if she was actually considering this before saying, "Nope. Too long." I laughed and then suggested a more serious one, "How about Petal."

Lily gave me a small glare before shrugging, "If you think you can remember it." Oh there was no way in hell I could ever forget it.

**Lily:**

I couldn't help but be somewhat flattered by the password being called 'Petal' but I ignored the warm glow it gave me and walked into the Heads common room / corridor. It was gorgeous with couches and a large fireplace, coffee tables, bookcases, and two desks that were clearly meant for me and Potter, one of them already having my books on it.

The staircase on the right said Head Girl on the top, the staircase on the left said Head Boy. Well I'm not going to jump to any assumptions, but I took a wild guess and headed up to the right, getting ready to go to bed.

I mumbled a good night to Potter and closed my door. Heading to my trunk I heard my door open again and sighed to see the tall boy leaning against the doorframe, "Hey, Potter?" I asked in a harsh voice, really only wanting some sleep.

Potter stepped into the room some more smiling, "Flower, I wanted a proper goodnight! Maybe a hug? A kiss also?" He asked, a hopeful note covering his teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold the smile back. "I'm going to get ready for bed, then we can talk about tomorrows schedule and go to sleep, okay?"

Potter nodded and quickly headed out of my room, probably to get dressed in some ridiculous pair of pajamas. I headed toward my trunk; opening it and reaching for the section I packed my pajamas. Grimacing, I realized I had packed my pajamas before realizing I was head girl. Meaning that the most reserved pajamas that I did have was one of my dad's long T-shirts and some boxer shorts.

I sighed heavily, figuring that I'd just have to deal with it. Throwing them on I tossed my hair in a bun and walked out of my room, gripping my notebook to talk about scheduling with Potter.

I knocked on the door and heard him walk across the floor to open his door. Since I was looking straight ahead, all I could see was bear flesh.

Potter was shirtless.

And holy crap was he good looking shirtless. His abs were so perfectly defined I felt like I was looking at a Greek or Roman statue.

I stepped back quickly, totally stunned, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked in a rushed tone.

He eyed my legs in an approving manner, "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

My mouth grew wide and I became flustered, "I am! My shirt is just long!"

Potter shrugged, "Since that doesn't bother me, then me being shirtless shouldn't bother you." Then he headed down the small steps, plopping down on the nearest couch, "We going to be started then?"

**James:**

I swallowed tightly as I watched Lily descend down the stairs, her slim legs making the T-shirt fabric swish against them in a way that made me want to hold her just like I had on the train.

She clutched a binder to her chest with tight knuckles and I wondered if she was just as nervous as I was. I guess it was kind of unfair of me, not wearing a shirt. But at the same time, I wanted to know if I'd get any kind of positive reaction from Lily, so I could at least know weather or not I had a chance with the little Flower.

She said next to me, giving us a good foot and a half of distance, trying to make sure that we weren't touching in any way shape or form. It was actually adorable how cautious she was around me. And, honestly, gave my ego a leg up after constantly being pushed down as she refused me.

I leaned closer to get a look at her noted and I could have sworn I heard her breath hitch. "So what do we need to work on, Petal?" I asked, aiming my breath toward her neck, loving to watch her shiver. Just knowing she had any reaction to me made my heart pound even stronger.

She cleared her throat and began to get a hold of herself, "We need to talk about scheduling and the first years. I think that we should talk to the teachers about having new rules against the first years from using magic outside of classes, just in case someone gets hurt."

I shook my head strongly, remembering how much fun I had with Sirius our first year with magic, "C'mon, Flower, don't take away their fun."

She eyes me wearily; "I already saw some of the kids abusing it, trying to turn other peoples hair into different things. One boy turned another girls hair into snakes and now everyone's calling her Medusa. I had to console her, but she was really broken up about it."

That was my flower, always taking things to the extreme, "Petal, I hate to say this but I don't think that's a good idea." She looked at me with stormy eyes and I backtracked, "I just think it wouldn't go over well."

She signed pushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Taking this as my first opportunity, I brushed the strand with my own finders, beating her hand to the push (get it ). Her eyes widened and my heart thundered as I lightly rand my fingers down her soft and smooth cheek, only to see a slight blush grow, following my touch. "Do you get it, Petal? That it might now go over well?" I asked, moving my hand toward her shoulder so I could pull her against me.

I stroked her hair slowly and saw her close her eyes, sighing. I closed my eyes as well, one hand stroking her beautiful hair while the other rested on her bare knee. We stayed like that for a while and I was positive that Lily could hear the rapid beating of my heart. Then, all of a sudden, it was like a switch flipped off. Lily leapt out of my arms.

"Sorry…sorry. Um-I should-I should go to bed. GoodnightPotter." She said in such a rush that she flung herself upstairs, forgetting her binger.

Running a hand through my hair I sighed deeply. What was I thinking?

Hell, I knew what I was thinking. Every moment that she was in my arms all I wanted to say, all that was on my mind was four words:

I love you, Flower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**:

My heart continued to pound even after I had reached my room. I felt like I had just run a marathon. Why hadn't I pushed him away the second he touched me? Why did I have to continue to lean into him? Why was my heart hammering, anyway? This was _James Potter_, the bully. The boy I couldn't stand at all. Why on earth does he have this kind of effect on me?!

I fell into my bed groaning, trying to get some amount of sleep but I continued to flip and turn, unable to be remotely comfortable. I sighed, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, falling into a restless sleep that wasn't nearly good enough to function on before a first day of school. But sadly, classes were the last things on my mind. No matter how tightly I closed my eyes, a boyish grin entered into my brain, with disheveled hair and bright eyes.

There was a loud pounding on my door and I hear it swing open loudly and a very happy (too happy if you ask me) voice came right into my room saying, "Flower! Flower, it is time for school! You should wake uuuppp." My fist clenched, as I thought of punching Potter in several painful placed.

I cuddled deeper into my covers, pretending I didn't hear his sing-songy voice. I felt a rush of cold air as my covers were whipped from around me and I was left bare and cold. Shivering, I curled into myself, hoping upon all hope that I didn't have to wake up at all. I felt a dip in my bed and a warm hand cover my shoulder, "Petal, you need to get up. Breakfast is going to start in twenty minutes." Potter shook my shoulder gently.

"Potter. If you don't let me sleep I'm going to hex you and your future family." I grumbled into my pillow but couldn't help but lean somewhat toward the heat that his body radiated.

His fingertips trailed down my arm in light, teasing tips and he said in a way that I could _hear_ his smirk, "If you hex my future family you'll also be hexing your own."

"What on earth are you going on- " I started to say, but then the meaning of his words dawned on me. I pushed myself quickly into a sitting position. There he was, in all his glory. His eyes even brighter from seeing my reaction, his hair even messier from just waking up. He had his uniform all ready. I glared at him, "In your dreams, Potter."

He smiled brightly, "You're right! Those are my dreams." He sighed in a pretend wistful manner and I tried to push him off of my bed but he didn't move. And his smile widened, "You're going to get dressed or are you going to force me to help me.

Something told me that I would not have to "force" him in the slightest.

**James:**

Lily's hair was wild and her eyes looked heavy from a restless sleep. I hadn't had such a good night sleep either. All I could think about was how close she was and how easy it would be to just sneak into her room, grab onto her, and never ever let go. The large shirt she wore fell to one shoulder making it challenging to breathe. When I had pulled her covers off of her, so much of her thigh was revealed I was barely able to contain myself.

As Lily did her pathetic attempt to push me away, I laughed and got off the bed on my own, "Okay, Flower, get ready soon. If you're not ready in five minutes I'll barge in." Her eyes widened at she quickly jumped toward her trunk.

She glared at me as I watched her, "Leave so I can change." She said harshly.

I swallowed hard and nodded, "Okay, Flower. Four minutes." I said in a teasing tone. When I shut the door I heard her running around her room and I laughed. The only reason I had done that was because Lily had a very big reputation of being late. All. The. Time.

But this year, I decided, that she would never be late because with me, as Head Boy, I was going to have a fantastic influence on her. I smiled as I heard a loud thump come from Lily's room, followed by a stream of curses. Since I was sitting on the couch I said loudly, "You need me to come in?"

"NO!" Lily screamed. And then there was another thump. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My mind continued to drift to last night, but I tried to push the image of Lily's long legs out of my mind. Trying to think about something, anything else. My mind drifted to Sirius and how we were discussing what our returning prank would be this year. There were several options but all of them seem so… I don't know, sixth year?

I checked my watch and saw that it had been five minute, "Petal! Time's up!" I said loudly.

I heard her bedroom door slam as she rushed down the stairs, her wand holding her hair in a messy bun and her robes flowing quickly behind her. "I hate you." She said glaring up at me as she fixed her Gryffindor tie.

I shook my head, "Not going to work, Petal. You should say it more convincingly then someone might finally believe that lie."

She glared even harsher and stormed out of the corridor. I watched as her arms swung around her small frame in large motions as she half marched and half sped walked through the door.

I smiled even wider and quickly moved to catch up with her, knowing that if I did she would try and blow me off.

But I had a feeling I finally had an effect on little Lily Flower.

**Lily:**

Potter's long stride quickly met up with my own, making me in an even more pissed off mood than I was before. Why oh why did he have to be Head Boy? What could I have possibly done in my past lifetime that leads me to being punished in this huge way? I mean, _come on_! He's the one that does on the pranks. And I get punished.

His hand brushed against my elbow as he smiled widely, "Well, that worked." I glared at him through my heavy eyelids, "What worked? Getting me to completely hate you?" He laughed in a strong way and put his arm around my shoulder, "Of course not! But, maybe even something that's more impossible than that happening, you're going to be early for Breakfast, and you might even get to eat something this morning instead of forcing me to sneak you a muffin or two."

I looked at him, shocked. Grabbing his arm I saw that he was, in fact, right. I was on time. I probably should have said something like thanks but we were already in the dining hall and my mind was swarming with past memories of Potter always trying to take care of me when he didn't see me at breakfast.

I sat in the Head Girl seat, Potter sitting across from me. I saw Sirius Black shove through the doors and throw his body next to Potter, his best friend. He threw his arms over Potter's broad shoulders, "SO. How are the two lovebirds today? Are we being safe?" My eyes widened and my cheeks heated as I thought about last night's events.

Potter only laughed, "Wouldn't you love to know, Black." He took a large bight of his breakfast, winking at me as well.

I was pretty sure my face was brighter than my hair. "Whoa! Look at that, Prongsies; she's becoming just one big red color. You two really _did _do something last night. Well it's about time, I mean you've been Head boy and Girl for a whole day I thought it would _never _happen." Potter seemed to be just annoyed by Sirius's comment as I was. I shoved some of my pumpkin muffin into my mouth as I glared at the two boys.

"Nothing happened. Nothing with _ever_ happen." I stated glaring some more and quickly looking around hoping to see some of my friends to help. "Never, Flower, is a very long time." Potter noted smiling even wider, as if he could see the future and knew that I was in his.

But why did that thought no longer bother me as much as it would have two or three years ago? Or hell, even last year?

What could have happened to make my mind change so wildly. I was pretty sure I hadn't missed an apocalypse, but this sudden realization made me wonder if I had.

**James:**

I couldn't lie, what Sirius had done was pretty low. But I loved seeing Lily react in a somewhat positive way. When she walked out, though, I decided I needed to follow and apologize for teasing her. Turning the corner I saw my redhead just as she tripped over her own feet. My body reacted immediately but it seemed I had been beaten to the catch.

Gregory Geoffrey, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had caught Lily right before she smashed her face into the floor. I saw her adjust her so she was standing up straight and my body tightened in jealousy as I watched her blush, a blush that was completely reserved for me.

I heard her saw an apology, then Geoffrey said something and her tinkling laughter filled the hallway. A sound that after all these years I was still trying to get her to make for me.

The two talked and I heard more laughter from Lily. I glared at them so powerfully wanting nothing more than to pull Lily right then and there away from Geoffrey and kiss her in front of him to show him who deserved her. But something told me that Lily would not appreciate the cave man gesture and would, instead, scold me for being so obnoxious and nosey.

When Lily walked away I watched as Geoffrey passed me, walking with his friend I heard him say, "Did you see that? Lily Evans was flirting with me. She's so hot. I think I'm going to ask her out when I see her later in potions."

My fist tightened as I prevented myself from swinging at him. I had to get to Lily before she was asked out. She had to know that the only person she was aloud to date was me, James Potter.

Because I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily:**

After bumping into Gregory the day went a bit better than it had started (with harassment from Potter and Black). He had made me laugh when he joked about himself being clumsier and then launched into a story about falling on his face right in front of McGonagall. I couldn't contain the giggles that rose as he became adamant about the story. I didn't believe that he was clumsy for a second. I had seen him play for Ravenclaw and he was definitely one of the most coordinated people she had seen. However, the more she talked to him, the more she realized how short he was. And how his eyes weren't a very pretty shade of blue.

Bloody hell, she was comparing him to Potter! What on earth possessed her to compare the two very different boys? When she said goodbye and he told her that he'd see her in potions, she couldn't help but hope there would be another face sitting next to her in that class, instead of Gregory's.

This was bad. She was going mad.

She headed toward her class and was drowned in studies until her walk to potions. She saw Gregory going into the class right as she rounded the corner. Meaning he'd probably save her a seat. She shook her head. Why was that a problem? He was cute, smart, athletic, and popular. She should definitely be crushing on him. What was holding her back?

But she couldn't help but wish that he was a few inches taller, that his shoulders were broader, that his hair was darker (really blonde is such an unmanly color) and that his eyes were brighter and hidden by glasses.

She was _not_ of course describing James Potter. Because, if she were she had forgotten to mention the rudeness, cruelness, and utter self-loving obsession. The boy only cared about himself. And with that thought, I turned into her class and, without being invited, willing sat next to Gregory with a large smile that I hoped didn't look too determined and instead could be classified as 'flirtatious'. Not that I knew how to flirt.

Gregory was a great partner to have and we laughed and talked about Potions. He truly was smart and we continuously bumped hands as we followed directions for making Gulfweed. I would catch him staring and I'd smile small. Though he didn't give me the butterflies, I could definitely see myself with him. He was everything I said I wanted in a boyfriend.

After potions, Gregory turned to me, "Hey, Lils, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday? Maybe go get some butter beer. It doesn't have to be a date, but I think you're fun and I'd love to spend more time with you."

I smiled kindly and nodded, "Sure! That sounds great." And it did! It just didn't sound all out amazing and perfect in the ways that it was suppose to when you had a connection with someone.

When I got to lunch I ran over to Alice and Meg, smiling, "Guess who just got asked out on a date!?" I asked, way more excited than I actually felt.

My friends squealed and pulled me down into my seat, "James asked you and you finally said yes! Omg THIS IS AWESOME!" Meg said gripping my arm but her grip loosened when she saw my confused face, "What?" She asked.

I tilted my head, " Why would Potter ask me out? I was talking about Gregory. Gregory asked me out for Butter beer this Saturday and I said yes."

My friends were shocked to say the least.

**James:**

She had said yes.

I stood at my seat, staring across the table at Lily as her fiery hair bounced as she exclaimed the news in a voice that sounded excited. She had said yes. Yes to that prick that didn't even know how amazing she was and only thought she was 'hot'. The same boy that was called a player by almost every girl in the castle. (Okay, that part might not be true, but it'd be a lot better if it were).

I couldn't believe it. My heart felt like it had been wrenched out and stepped on by a thousand different feet. Wearing cleats. I hear her friends respond, "Really? Oh! Well that's nice I guess. When did you two start talking?"

She gave a half shrug with a sly smile that made me want to go over to Geoffrey and punch him in the face. "This morning! He's my potions partner, he's really sweet." Just then her head turned and her eyes widened as she saw me. I could have sworn guilt crossed her face but then it was replaced with her usual neutral look, "Potter, listening in on peoples conversations isn't polite."

I tried to control my jealous rage, as I shrugged, "Then maybe you shouldn't have such loud conversations."

Storming out of the room I tried to remember how to breathe.

After a silent dinner, Sirius trying to get me to talk to him and me staring at the Ravenclaw table trying to think of all the horrible things I could do to Geoffrey, and trying not to pay attention to how Lily was also staring at Geoffrey, but in a very different way than I was. After around twenty minutes of my heart wanting to explode and barely eating any food (which wasn't like me at all), I decided to head to the dormitories. When I got there I sat on one of the benches and waited for Lily to come in so I could talk to her about this 'date' that she had.

When she walked into the corridor she stopped abruptly at the sight of me, "Yes, Potter?" She asked crossing her arms in a defiant way making me even more infuriated. Why couldn't she just laugh and smile with and at me like she did with everyone else in the school. Why me, the person who could never and has never stopped adoring her, have to annoy her so damn much?

I stood up from the couch and walked over to her, mimicking her pose, "You can't go out on Saturday. We have Head duties."

She glared at me, "No we don't. Besides, I'll only be gone for two hours tops. No big deal." But it was a big deal. Those were two hours that she wouldn't be spending with me.

"Sorry, Lily, but you can't go out." I said in a tone that was harsher than I have ever spoken to her before.

**Lily:**

Lily. He had called me Lily. Not Flower or Petal, just Lily. For some reason, that bothered me in a strong an indescribably way. I stuck my nose up at him, for the first time hating how much taller he was, "Listen, Potter, you don't get to choose who and who I don't date. I like Gregory! He's fun, and nice and cute. So butt out." I said trying to get past him but he blocked my way.

"So you'll call him Gregory after talking to him for two minutes but you won't even think about calling me James?" My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to talk but he wouldn't let me, "Aren't I fun and cute too? And you know I've never been anything but nice to you. Sure I tease you but I have never once said anything rude in any way to you, Lily."

There it was again. My name.

I hated it.

"But it doesn't matter that you're just nice to me! You should be nice to everyone." Potter…James looked at me in way that made my heart hurt.

"I know you don't think I deserve you, Lily. So since that's the case I guess we have to move back to last names now don't we, Evans?" I felt tears prickling in my eyes and I couldn't help but feel like he just told me he hated me. "But 'Gregory' sure as hell doesn't deserve you either."

He said angrily, storming away from me and just as he was about to leave I made a weak attempt to stop him, "P-James…" I said in a pleading tone.

He went ridged and froze. Then after a second of silence, only my heart pumping, he left the corridor.

I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed, trying to reason out why I was crying, but all I saw was James' angry face and him calling me 'Evans'. I was a wreck.

**James:**

I was a wreck. After leaving her right when she called me my name I felt like I was dragging a one thousand pound elephant behind me as I walked to go find Sirius and Lupine, hoping that my friends might be able to cheer me up.

When I got to them they told me probably the last thing you should tell someone who is upset. "Well, then, bloody get between their date and steal her back."

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

A plan I knew Lily would not appreciate too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily:**

The night of the very first serious fight of James and I (no matter how much I tried, I kept calling him James in my head) didn't go over well. He walked into out common room, passing me by while I read my book, and walked right up to his room. But the scariest part was, he had a look in his eyes. A look everyone at Hogwarts knew to be afraid of.

A look that screamed he was up to no good.

I followed him up to his room and quietly opened the door, seeing his long torso bent over at the waist as his head was bent, placed in his hands. I walked toward the bed and sat directly behind James. I knew he knew I was there because of the way his whole body stiffened. "Why are you so mad?" I asked quietly, placing my hand on his back and feeling his body shiver at my light touch.

James sighed deeply and turned to look at me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his beautiful eyes. He looked at me like I had stabbed him, "I guess it's not important anymore. I'm over it."

My heart pounded, thinking he meant that he was over me. I reached out and touched his forehead, rubbing across it with my thumb. "What are you doing?" James asked me, his voice barely a whisper. I responded light heartedly, "Trying to wipe away all the bad things in your head." He watched me intently, like he couldn't believe what I was doing. I sighed and scooted closer to him. I decided I had had enough of being separated from him. I couldn't take it. He wasn't even trying to touch me. Why wasn't he trying?

His legs hung over the bed and I moved next to him and then over him. One leg on each side of his hips I continued to rub his forehead with my finger, my other hand placed on his chest, feeling his heart race increase rapidly. "Flower, what are you-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't call you James, James. That'll change." I said intently, moving both of my hands to the back of his neck and placing his forehead against mine and closing my eyes. "I really like you, James. But…I shouldn't."

James arms shot around me and pulled me closer so we were chest to chest, "Petal-"

I sighed and turned my head to the side; pulling away from the grasp even though that was the last thing I wanted to do, "Sorry. Sorry I came here, I shouldn't have. I like you." I said again, putting on a brave face, "But I can't trust you." The look on his face made my chest tighten. "Bye, James."

I said quietly walking quickly out of his room and sprinting to mine. When I got there I waited. And waited. Thinking that if he really liked me, he would come after me. But he didn't.

Just then I felt the tears well up. And then they pored over. I felt so ridiculously stupid.

Confessing to JAMES POTTER. Straddling him, practically throwing myself all over him. If you looked in the dictionary for desperate, you'd see the picture of me in James's lap.

**James:**

I fought with myself for about an hour. Should I go talk to her? Should I leave her alone? She likes me? She can't? How can I make my flower know that she can trust me? My heart and head hammered just thinking of the position she willingly placed her in. Why did I let her go? Sirius wouldn't have let any girl go, he would have kissed her.

Why couldn't I be brave like that around Lily?

Finally I walked into her room and saw that she was asleep. She was still fully clothed, wearing her shoes and all, lying diagonal across her bed. Scooping her up into my arms I moved her small body so that she was lying on her pillow. I then moved to take off her shoes and socks, loving how adorable her feet were and her green nail polish, the same color of her eyes (which, after meeting her, was my favorite color). I carefully pulled her out of her sweater so she wouldn't be too hot and picked her legs up so that she could be under the covers. Finally, I sat down next to her bed and carefully combed her hair out of her face. She sighed in her sleep and I smiled watching her.

"I love you, Flower." I said out loud for the first time. Leaning downward I kissed her lightly on the nose. Then, unable to help myself, I placed my lips softly on each closed eye, her forehead, and her soft beautiful cheeks.

I couldn't bring myself to kiss her on the lips. That was a moment that needed to be shared, for the first time, with both of us together. Wide-awake. Totally aware of what was happening.

Quietly, I walked out of the room, hoping upon all hope that Lily wouldn't go out with Gregory the next day, but knowing she would.

That morning I woke up early and left to go find Sirius, knowing that Lily would be embarrassed if she saw me.

When I got to Sirius, he and I talked about the sabotage plan. I was planning on making Lily's date the absolute worst. So that she'd never want to go out with Geoffrey again.

And to do this, we had to take in everything that Lily hated, and make him do it.

I 'spontaneously' ran into him in the hall way, "He, Geoffrey!"

He looked at me like I was mad, considering he knew my strong dislike of him, "Uh…sup, Potter?" I smiled widely, "Just thought I'd talk to you a bit because you're taking Lily out this afternoon. As Head Boy and Girl we have to look out for each other! I just though I'd give you some tips because our Lily is very different type of girl." The boy looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean?"

I smiled again, "Oh don't worry, she doesn't have a ninth toe or something crazy like that! She just is a very strong feminist and hates everything that makes her seem weak. SO…" I said giving him terrible advice, "If I were you and wanted a second date with Lily Evans, I'd make sure that you didn't do that."

He nodded and then the daft bloke looked at me again, "Wait so what do you mean?" I groaned inwardly, "Don't open any doors for her, don't pay for her drink, don't carry anything, don't offer her your jacket, don't tell her how pretty she looks, or bring her flowers, or help her out of a carriage or anything like that. Get it?"

Gregory nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Thanks so much, Potter."

I smiled and shrugged, "Don't mention it." _Seriously, don't_.

**Lily:**

The date was going terribly. It was like everything I hated about people, is what Gregory did. He didn't hold open doors, or help me carry my bag, and when it was cold he just shrugged and agreed with me, not even bothering to offer his jacket.

But I felt almost obligated to smile and talk to him.

By the end I didn't ever want to go on a date with him. Or ever talk to him again. "Well, I had fun, Lils." I smiled politely and nodded, "Me too." What a big lie. That was freaking terrible.

But then the worst thing possible happened. Literally I was mortified. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't even a polite little peck, not it was a full-blown tonged-down-throat kiss that made me want to vomit inside of his large mouth. I pulled away quickly and mumbled that I had some Head duties.

I walked down the hallway slowly, but when I turned the corner, I sprinted to my rooms, quickly saying the password and lunging into the room panting. "Rough day?" James said sitting on the couch casually.

I wiped my mouth and looked at him with what I assumed were tortured eyes, "You have no idea."

James shot out of his chair, "Did that prick kiss you!?" He asked, incredulous.

I nodded deftly, "If eating my face counts as kissing then yes. Yes he did."

"After how terribly he treated you he still had the nerve to kiss you?" I nodded and then my head shot up at his face, "How did you know that he was rude?"

James looked at me sheepishly, running a hand through his hair shrugging, "Uh…Lucky guess." My eyes widened and I marched up to him. "You sabotaged my date!" I accused him, pointing at him. His eyes flashed in anger, "Only because we both know you don't like him." My mouth gaped open and I felt tears threaten my eyes, "How dare you. I knew confessing to you was a terrible idea. I should have never told you how I felt. I'm sure you laughed about it to all your friends-"

"I didn't!" He said, interrupting me. "I only said it because I was trying to make a point."

I marched even closer, "Point made, Potter." I glared at him, "So glad you take my feelings lightly."

"Please, Evans, you know how I feel about you."

"What that I'm just the only girl that doesn't obsess over you, and now that I do you think you can go around and act like you own the world?"

"Stop."

"No. I won't. You terrible-"

"Shut-up, Evans."

"N-" Just then he pulled me tightly to his large chest and swooped his neck down, taking his lips in mine.

We fought for dominance and finally I gave up, letting him take over the kiss and loving the way my heart pounded so strongly. The kiss wiped away the terrible one from before. My hands tangled into his silky locks. And his hands were at my waist gripping them tightly. He lifted me off the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist. James sat down on the couch, bringing my body with him, never once breaking the hot kiss. Soon we were in the same position that we were in the night before and the kiss slowed down, turning loving and beautiful. I felt every emotion and James pulled away from me, his eyes cloudy and heavy and he stared deep into my eyes. Then he said something I never thought was possible.

**James:**

"I love you, flower." 


End file.
